parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little British Girl part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons")
(Cut to castle dining room. Jim and LeFou are sitting at a large dining room table with Jim looking out the window at the ocean.) *LeFou/Grimsby: Oh, Jim, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around, rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion like some - *Jim/Eric: I'm tellin' you, LeFou, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her. *Kairi/Carlotta: (giggling) Come on honey. Don't be shy. (Wendy emerges into the dining room, wearing an orange long-sleeved dress with a white collar and wristbands and small black buttons going down the front, a long, white apron, gray stockings, and black stiletto boots.) *LeFou/Grimsby: Oh, Jim, isn't she a vision? *Jim/Eric: You look - wonderful. *LeFou/Grimsby: Come come come, you must be famished. (pulls out a chair so that Wendy could sit in it) Let me help you my dear. There we go. Ah! Quite comfy? Uh. It's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Jim? (Wendy starts combing hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrased. She sees LeFou about to smoke a pipe and brightens.) *LeFou/Grismby: Uh, do you like it? (Wendy takes the pipe from him.) It is rather fine. (She blows the pipe's contents into his face. Jim laughs.) *Kairi/Carlotta: Oh, my! *Jim/Eric: (clears throat) So sorry, LeFou. *Kairi/Carlotta: Why, Jim! That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks! *LeFou/Grimsby: (wiping the soot from his face) Yeah, very amusing. Kairi, my dear, what's for dinner? *Kairi/Carlotta: Oooh, you're gonna love it! My boyfriend's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab. (Cut to Bail watching someone cook. He is humming to himself.) *Sora/Chef Louis: Nouvelle cuisine Les Chame Elyeses Maurice Chevailer (That someone is revealed to be a 14-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a chef's hat, a red jumpsuit, a blue belt, yellow shoes, a black and white overjacket, white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. Under his clothes, he is wearing a white overcoat His name is Sora, Kairi's boyfriend.) *Sora/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' (''He cuts off a fish's head. Cut to Basil, who cringes and looks like he is biting his nails.) *Sora/Louis: Love to chop And to serve little fish (On the next three chops, Basil recoils.) *Sora/Louis: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah, mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish (Basil looks like he is about to throw up.) *Sora/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons (He laughs in rhythm.) With the cleaver, I hack them in two (Then Basil goes face to face with half a dead fish. Basil makes a silly face and looks like he is going to scream. Cut to the shadow of Sora.) *Sora/Louis: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? (Basil hides under a lettuce leaf and tiptoes.) *Sora/Louis: Here's something for tempting the palate ''Prepared in '''ze classic technique'' First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "pound", Sora punds the fish with his mallet, and Basil gets sent flying in the air.) *Sora/Louis: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (Basil cringes harder while hiding.) *Sora/Louis: Then you rub some salt in Cause that makes it taste nice'' (Sora picks up a lettuce leaf and realizes that Basil was hiding under it.) *Sora/Louis: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He picks up Basil and starts to sing again.) ''Sacre bleu'' ''What is '''zis?'' How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent mouse? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go In '''ze' sauce'' (He throws Basil in a bowl of sauce and then throws a dab of flour on him.) *Sora/Louis: Now some flour I think just a dab (Basil sneezes before Sora takes him out of the bowl and stuffs him with bread crumbs.) *Sora/Louis: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt Cause you're dead'' And you're certainly lucky you are (Basil spits out the bread crumbs with a wheeze.) *Sora/Louis: 'Cause it's gonna be a-hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' (''Basil springs back onto the counter, and Sora grabs him with what looked like a pitchfork.) *Sora/Louis: What is this? (Basil bites Sora's nose, and a battle ensues.) *Sora/Louis: Ow! (Basil jumps away from him just as Sora lands his gloved his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screams in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He holds his foot and jumps around around saying, "Ow!" seven times. Then he takes a bunch of knives and throws them at Basil, who hides under a counter. Sora is sent over there, ready to slice and dice. Then Basil throws the bowl of sauce on Sora's head. Now, Sora is mad as he takes his cleaver and slices the counter. But he notices that Basil is gone and notices that Basil runs to a shelf full of plates and pans. Sora runs with a mallet, and Basil hides behind the plates just as Sora jumped, crashing into the shelves.) (Cut to dining room. Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.) *Kairi/Carlotta: I think I'd better go see what Sora is up to. (Back to kitchen, which is now a total mess. Sora is frantically looking for Basil.) *Sora/Louis: (angrily) Come out, you little pipsqueak, and FIGHT LIKE A MAN! *Kairi/Carlotta: Sora! What are you doing? *Sora/Louis: Well, I...I was just...er, I'm sorry, Kairi. (flashes a grin while Kairi scoffs and storms back to the dining room.) (Cut back to dining room.) *LeFou/Grimsby: You know, Jim, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour? *Jim/Eric: I'm sorry, LeFou, what was that? *LeFou/Grimsby: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (LeFou lifts his plate's cover to reveal Basil cowering down in the salad.) Get your mind off - *Jim/Eric: Easy, LeFou, easy. (Wendy lifts her own plate cover and signals for Basil to hide there. Basil rushes across while no one is looking.) *Jim/Eric: It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow? (Wendy nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.) *LeFou/Grimsby: Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this mouse wanders off my plate. (Then he realizes that his dinner plate is suddenly empty.) (Fade to Wendy watching Jim and Toby from balcony.) *Jim/Eric: Come here boy! (imitates growling) (He sees Wendy and waves. She is embarassed and goes back inside.) (Wendy is now wearing a light blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. She is getting ready for bed by combing her hair with the fork.) *Basil/Sebastian: (takes the lettuce leaf off of himself) This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. (Cut to Wendy taking off the covers as if she was getting into bed. She sits on her bed, removes her slippers, turns around, pulls up the covers, lays her head down, closes her eyes, and falls asleep.) *Basil/Sebastian: Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You're gonna bat your eyes like this. (He demonstrates, batting his eyes. Then he demonstrates, again, by puckering up his lips.) You're gonna pucker up your lips like this. And then,... (He sees Wendy is already asleep. Then he changes into his pajamas and walks onto the pillow.) *Basil/Sebastian: Hm. You are hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless. (Then he blows out the candle and falls asleep on the pillow.) Category:Dragonfire810 Category:TheDisneyLover58 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts